baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of the Tombs
Also known as the Valley of the Tombs,http://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar5000.htm the party can travel to here through the tunnel from Nashkel exiting in this area without any travel time, although it takes 16 hours from here to Nashkel and 24 hours to travel to Nashkel Mines. South of this area is the East of Nashkel area, also known as the Gibberling Mountainshttp://www.forgottenwars.com/bg1/ar5500.htm Enemies: Assassination attempt, War Dogs, Ghouls, Ogre, Berserkers, Ankhegs, Gnolls, Ogrillons North of the exit from the Mines, at 2085, 185, is what the player character calls a "little group of Amazons". As it transpires, that diminutive is not only condescending but mistaken, as the quartet of women warriors are considerably more capable, even adept, compared with the would-be assassins so far. They all use ranged attacks. Telka: 600 XP, Maneira -- 600 XP, Leather +2, Zeela 900 XP, Studded Leather +1, Lamalha 1200 exp, Plate Mail, 2 Potions, Mace, Medium Shield, 94 GP. Treasure checklist: Assassination: Leather +2 (Maneira), Studded Leather +1 (Zeela). Hentold: Dagger +2 (Hentold). Ghast Tomb: Chainmail +1, Wand of Monster Summoning. Tombs, other: assorted loot * Hentold is in great distress and barely comprehensible, rambling and repeating himself. He thrusts a Dagger +2 into the grasp of whoever will take it, and flees. The Revenant in the Tomb to the east at 1905, 2840 is tied to this life by the quest for revenge; it asks for the dagger that killed it; given the dagger, it will depart this mortal coil, and the party gets 900XP. Or kill it with magic or magical weapons, and get 3000 XP, and keep the dagger. * Narcillicus Harwilliger Neen- 3785, 2785, is exulting in his success at building a bigger and better Ooze, and perhaps more importantly, one that will not eat its creator. The two conversation options do not merely lead to different outcomes, they lead into two alternate realities. In one, where the player protests being aghast at his irresponsible approach to scientific research, he suddenly recalls that the wording of his spell was wrong; he has created deadly, hard-to-damage Green Jellies that can kill with just a touch, and only give 35XP. He flees from his creations, still neutral, and disappears in seconds (just, and only just enough time to kill him if the party has strong ranged attacks). In the second, and preferable reality, the player asks him for a copy of the spell. The mere thought of others reaping the rewards of his work without sharing in the toil makes him hostile, and therefore easier to target, and his control over the Mustard Jellies (easier to hit, Poison and Slow, 2,000 XP each) is as complete as he had hoped. It will probably not do him any good, and once he is killed, the party gets 1400 XP and scrolls of Lightning Bolt and Web * Ghoul Tomb, 905, 1730. Single ghoul, coffin with 85GP * Ghast Tomb, 4530, 2805: three Ghasts, Chainmail +1, Wand of Monster Summoning, Pearl Necklace, a Potion, Magic Arrows +1 (unidentified magic arrows of the same bonus stack to a much higher number than the usual 20; put two oversized, identified stacks of e.g. 30 together and get one regular stack of 20 and one 40) Nearby areas * Gibberling Mountains, Area East of Nashkel Mines Links Category:Amn Category:Disc 3 Category:Sword Coast Category:Amn Category:Disc 3 Category:Sword Coast